Jordan's story
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Ok so Jordan is watching Eva leave then he wakes up. Not remembering anything, but what happens when he meets Eva and never went to Oban, what if none of it ever happened. It was all a dream. Summary sucks but read please. By the way this is all in Jordan's view hence the name. I don't own Oban star racers or the characters from the show. This is the disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1 The begining

**Hello thanks for reading i have been busy and school has been busy please reveiw and give advice i wouyld appreciate it. Also i own nothing just what my own mind came up with. By the way i will be cotinuing my other stories middle school is tiring.**

Chapter one

I watched as Eva floated up into the avatar ship to go back home. I saw her blow me a kiss goodbye. I started to cry.

When I woke up my face was soaked and I realized I was still crying. I stopped immediately afterwards. I was drying my face when I heard mom calling.

"Jordan hurry up and come down sleepyhead, you better not make me come up there!"

"Good."

Jordan grabbed his white striped shirt and brown/tan pants. After he was dressed he pulled his dog tags out from underneath his shirt. Then he ran downstairs. "Hey mom got to go." He said coming down the stairs.

"No you don't, not until your done eating your toast at least." His mom said.

"Ok i'll take it with me." He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the toast. He stuffed one piece in his mouth and carried it in his teeth while the other was in his right hand. He ran out the door and then turned around to wave goodbye to his mom. Then he shut the door with his left hand and left. After that he headed towards the park. He finished his toast and looked around. He saw the park's clock tower and saw the time. "Oh crap i'm going to be late." He said. He started running again when hit someone.

"Hey watch it." He said as he fell . He had closed his eyes as he hit the ground.

"No you watch it bub"

He opened his eyes to see a girl with black hair and red dye on top. He also had a star on one cheek and a line on the other. She was riding a rocket scooter.

"Are you blind you ran straight into me?" She questioned clearly angry.

"No i'm just in a hurry, little girl." He answered

"It's Eva jerk." She told him still sounding angry.

"Yah whatever." He looked at Eva. "Wait Molly?"

"Who?"

"What did you say your name was?"

"The name's Eva." She said looked around right before taking off.

Jordan just stared after her. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

He look at the park clock and saw the time. "Crap i'm going to be late." He said out loud to himself. He ran the last two blocks and was running down the school halls now. He was just outside the door when the bell rang. "Crap."

"Well glad you could be bothered to join us Jordan." The teacher said giving him a sour expression.

"Sorry." Jordan said walking to his seat "Teacher wannabe." he said.

"What was that Mr. Wilde?"

"Nothing sir."

"It better be nothing." the teacher said.

The teacher's name was Mr. Pok (More like Mr. Chicken pocks.) Jordan thought. Mr. Pox had light brown hair and a really bad attitude when it comes to Jordan. His eyes were orange half the kids thought he wore contacts. Jordan hated this class just because the teacher ruined it for him.

Soon class was over and he moved on to his next one he had five more classes before gunning practice. It seemed like an eternity away for him. "Why does it have to be my last class, why can't come sooner?" he griped.

xX Time skip. Xx

Seventh period yes!" he shouted getting himself a few stares. His last class was gun practice and he heard they had a test today. He was excited he knew he would pass like always of course… well he would if he didn't always go overboard.

He walk into class and got in line while waiting for his name to be called. He didn't have to wait long. The teacher shouted his name " Jordan Wilde".

"Yes." I said to myself I ran to the gun and hopped into the seat, strapped on the helmet strap around my chin, this is it this is my chance I thought to myself. Now that I was psyche up I was ready to go. The first target came I fired then the next and the next I kept firing and hit every shot the last target came into sight I fired after that the wall fell apart. I had hit and erased every shot even if the wall fell apart again. Even so he had to pass me this time.

"Jordan!" my gunning teacher shouted. I ran to his office. Looking proud of myself I was going to pass this time, yep.

I had a big smile on my face when I knock on the door I changed it immediately so he wouldn't see. "Wilde if that's you get in here now!" boy he sounded mad. "I said come in."

"Yes sir." I opened the door and walked in. Looking around it look pretty plain A few photos of old students grouped together were on the wall and beside them there was a few old time guns from 2020 maybe. I walk over to his desk "Sir you called?"

"Yes Jordan I did I thought you would like to explain why there's a big hole in the wall, again I might add." He said with his eyes closed and a huge vein sticky out of his head.

"Not really sir, no."

"How many times do we have to go over this you're a good shot but you go too far and have a problem with not stopping, and…" He was going to continue but just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said then pointing to me he said "you sit down." I obeyed.

The door open "Oh great" my teacher muttered under his breath so that I had to strain to hear him.

**So what do you think good, huh? Yep took me awhile but i'm still woren really to just got a job. Yes! "I'm awsome."**

**"Yah right" innocenttraitor**

**"Whatever innocent." Tigereyes45**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello i'm back and finished this chapter tonight after forcing myself to type it. **

**I'll write non-stop but I don't like typing the stories. **

**Ugh and i have work in the morning. I need to go to bed but anyways plaease read and review.**

Chapter 2 of Jordan's story

There was another knock at the door. My teacher sighed before saying "Come in." The door opened and in walk in a short man with black hair that had a white streak in it. He had a bodyguard walking behind him and was carrying a suitcase.

"Hello." Was all he said, and walked over to the desk not grinning but not smiling either. It was a neutral expression. "May I sit?'

"W-Why yes, of course Don Wei s-sir. Sit down, sit down."

Don pulled the chair in front of the desk out and sat down. He then look at my teacher, and smiled. It was a simile that seemed to fit him yet it didn't . It was a simile that wasn't a simile at all. I noticed the guard looking at me curiously. I was about to say something about when Don started talking "I have been watching to hire a recruit as you knew, and I think I have decided who."

"Yes and who have you chosen Mr. Wei"

Don looked at me then said "That boy in the chair there I could use someone like him."

Sir shout nearly jumped out of his seat but stop himself and mearly closed his eyes and scowled. "Wilde!"

"Yes." I said standing up.

He turned around and smiled "Meat your new boss you'll start work immediately understood solider?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good we leave at once come this way Mr. Wilde." Don said getting up and heading for the door his guard following behind.

I walked towards the door and was closing it when I heard my ex-teacher say "He finally passed. Took him long enough."

I smirked and shut the door the rest of the way. "Thanks" I mumbled and walk away to catch up with Don. We walk out of the academy and into a limousine. "Um excuse me sir but what will I be doing exactly." I ask nervously.

"Well you're the new guard for our building. The last one was a bit damaged. So he had to be replaced" don answered shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

**Thanks for readingI just love reading i'm also working on my other oban star racers stories as well as a ninjago one and a teenage mutant ninjs turtles one. so be sure to check in and vote in my poll.**


End file.
